Secret Misunderstanding
by Her Majesty's Champion
Summary: Ladybug has a plan, and she thinks that it could lead to be the end of Hawk Moth. But while explaining it to Chat Noir, who was expecting something a little more personal than a mere trap for the villain, sees the talk as something quite different from what both were expecting. Rated K-plus for mild action.
**Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this fanfiction when there are surely many other out there that are more worth it.**

 **I apologize for any errors relating to the plot of _Miraculous Ladybug._ I watch the show in French, and I'm not super familiar with the English terms as I am with the French terms.**

 **I do not own _Miraculous Ladybug_.**

 **Enjoy, R &R~!**

* * *

"Bump it!"

Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug as they did their victory fist-bump. It was usually his favorite part of defeating an akuma; one of the rare times when Ladybug would have the time to catch his eye and smile during the routine. This day was no different. The two had finished saving Paris from a man who had started shooting globs of expensive cheeses to trap cars and pedestrians to the ground. Plagg would've loved it.

Chat Noir hid his ring behind his back as it started beeping. He never wanted to say that he had to leave first. He wanted to stay with Ladybug as long as possible. The superhero waited for her hand to brush her earring, or for her to start spinning her yo-yo to depart. It didn't come.

Reluctantly, Chat Noir took a step back. "Well- -"

"Wait!" Ladybug rested her hand on his arm. Chat Noir blinked in surprise. She furrowed her brow. "I need to talk to you."

Chat Noir's heart raced, possibilities running through his mind. What could be so important? "We're both about to detransform," he pointed out.

Ladybug bit her lip. "Re-transform, then meet me at that bench over there." She nodded to a wooden bench in the distance, nearly hidden by trees. Then, she spun her yo-yo, launched it, and took off, leaving Chat Noir at the top of the building, alone.

Confused, Chat Noir retreated into the shadows. Elongating his baton, he dived off the other edge of the building and ran across several rooftops. He stopped at a backalley and let his superhero suit morph back into his normal clothing. Plagg appeared.

"You could've saved me some camembert!" the kwami cried. "I know you saw some. I know it."

"It would've disappeared once Ladybug restored everything, as always." Adrien shrugged and started walking out of the alleyway. "Though I suppose it would be useful in a situation like this."

"What does she want, anyways?" yawned Plagg, floating behind him. "Hasn't she had enough of you in one day?"

Adrien pressed his lips tight, silent. He knew that he had no hope in winning Ladybug's heart. All she saw him as was a teammate. He continued walking.

"Besides, aren't you late for that photoshoot?"

"Father never finished organizing it. He was too busy."

Adrien shoved Plagg in his coat before the kwami could be more annoying. After a while of jogging down busy streets, Adrien found the Agreste masion. With some difficulty, he somehow managed to sneak in his bedroom window. He groaned.

"I'm definitely late for everything now," he muttered, fishing around in his backpack for camembert. His thought resumed swimming.

 _What could be so important that they had to transform again just to talk?_  
 _Why did Ladybug seem so serious?_  
 _Was it worth it to go?_

Adrien finally found an emergency supply of the stinky cheese and tossed it to Plagg, who dove after and eagerly started to nibble at it. The boy sat down at his desk, drumming his fingers as he waited for Plagg to finish up.

"Could you eat it any slower?" he groaned.

"I'm savoring it," retorted Plagg, finishing the remaining half in an enormous gulp. Without checking to see if Plagg was ready, Adrien stood up.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Sure enough, Ladybug was pacing the bench. Chat Noir dropped down from a tree nearby. She looked up.

"There you are! I've been here forever."

"Forgive me for making mew wait so long, my lady." Chat Noir sat down on the bench and crossed his legs. "What do you want to tell me?"

Ladybug's eyes shined. "I have an idea."

Chat Noir cocked his head to the side. "What about?"

"Well, akumas are butterflies, right?"

She stood directly in front of Chat Noir, barely leaning over him. He blinked his green eyes at her, feeling a mix of confusion and disappointment. This was not how he had expected the conversation to go.

"Well… when they're de-akumatized, I suppose…"

Ladybug put a leg up on the bench. "And what do people use to trap butterflies?"

Chat Noir examined her thoughtfully. "Where are you going with this?"

"This could be the final step toward discovering Hawk Moth!" exclaimed the pigtailed superhero. She stood up and started pacing again. "Think about it. Hawk Moth sends akumas to make vilains who try to wreak havoc in Paris. If we can find his lair, we can-"

"How do we find his lair?" Chat Noir interrupted.

Ladybug sighed in exasperation. He shot her a grin. "Butterfly nets, Chat! Butterfly nets!"

"How does that help?" Chat Noir stared at her.

"We can start small. Many of the akumatized victims have been students in this one school… it's called Collège Françoise Dupont."

Chat Noir's muscles tightened. Was Ladybug revealing him? Did she know who he truly was?

 _That must be why she does not like me._

Well... there was no need to keep it a secret anymore. Not if she already knew.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Alright, Ladybug, no need to be so subtle about it."

Ladybug turned her eyes onto him. "What?"

Chat Noir stood up and got out his staff, getting ready to leave. "I thought you were the one who didn't want their identity revealed."

She stumbled backward, fear and confusion clouding her eyes. "Do you- - you _know_?!- -"

Chat Noir took off as Ladybug called for him to come back. He barely realized that tears were driing out of his eyes.

 _Why am I crying?_ he asked himself, just before he realized that he was leaving Ladybug when she still wanted to be with him for the first time.

Ever.


End file.
